The present invention relates to mobile devices and more particularly to mobile devices that combine external features to reduce mobile device size.
The increasing popularity of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, Portable Digital Assistants (PDA), MP3 players, etc., is due in part to their small size and portability. Despite the significant reductions in mobile device size over the past decade, consumers still demand increasingly smaller mobile devices. To address this demand, manufacturers spend considerable resources each year exploring new ways to reduce the size of their mobile devices.
One solution includes reducing the number of external ports positioned on the housing of a mobile device by combining the functionality of two or more ports into a single port. By eliminating one or more external ports, designers may be able to conserve space, and therefore, may be able to reduce the size of the mobile device.